They Already Knew About Us
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Setelah lima tahun pacaran, akhirnya Sasuke menikahi Naruto. Setelah upacara pernikahan mereka, mereka pergi berbulan madu ke pulau pribadi milik Pain. Sasuke yang belum pernah menyentuh Naruto selama masa pacaran mereka, pastinya sangat menantikan malam bulan madu mereka. Bagaimana dengan Naruto ya? Warning: YAOI, rate M(mature), don't like? Keep reading. Like? Hope you enjoy...


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke X Naruto

Rate: M (Mature), adult only! Or naughty children who want to read adult things XD

Genre: Romance, drama, gore, BDSM, hard-core

Warning: YAOI, boys love, boy x boy, adult language, harsh words, explicit sex description, AU, typo (s), OOC, this fic may content gore, rape, BDSM, and immorality. Don't like? Keep reading, I'll hear what you gotta say. Like? Hope you enjoy the story…

Summary: Setelah lima tahun pacaran semenjak mereka kelas dua SMU, akhirnya Sasuke melamar Naruto. Mereka menikah dengan mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua Naruto, yang meski dulunya menolak mentah-mentah, dan bahkan sampai sempat membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kabur dari rumah, pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali menemui kedua orang tua Naruto sebelum berani membawa langkah mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Ia tak ingin menikahi Naruto tanpa restu, dan ia bahkan tak menyentuh Naruto selama masa lima tahun pacaran mereka. _Well_ —…mungkin menyentuh sedikit. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke tak melakukan sex dengan Naruto sebelum pernikahan mereka terjadi.

Dan…kini mereka baru saja menikah, inilah kisah malam pertama mereka. juga kisah tentang kehidupan mereka setelah pernikahan.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Honey Moon

(The beginning of the last part of the trilogy)

.

.

.

Cowok bersurai pirang itu tampak duduk gelisah di kursi nya, berkali-kali ia melongok keluar jendela pesawat hanya untuk melihat hamparan awan putih juga langit cerah yang memiliki warna sama dengan matanya.

"Naruto…" panggilan seseorang menarik pandangannya dari luar jendela. Cowok pirang bernama Naruto itu menoleh, mendapati seorang cowok bersurai navy yang menghampirinya membawa dua kaleng bir. "Kau tidak makan?" ucap cowok navy itu.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan, Sasuke?" balas Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan," Sasuke menyodorkan sekaleng bir pada Naruto tapi Naruto menolak. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Dari tadi kulihat bengong terus," tanya Sasuke sembari menenggak kalengnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah beberapa saat, ia langsung membuang pandangan. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai di mana ya? Apa pulau Reilz masih jauh?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke angkat sebelah pundak. "Itu pulau pribadi Pain, aku tidak tanya di mana tempatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lelah. Mau ikut tidur?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang ditujukan sebagai kamar mereka.

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah, tapi ia langsung memalingkan wajah. "Aku masih mau di sini, nanti kalau capek aku juga istirahat di kamar."

"Begitu," Sasuke bangkit lalu merenggangkan ototnya. Ia menyempatkan diri mengacak rambut Naruto sebelum melangkah menuju kamar.

Begitulah, saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berada di perjalanan menuju pulau bernama Reilz untuk bulan madu. Pulau itu adalah pulau pribadi milik Pain yang merupakan ehm, suami _aniki_ Sasuke, Itachi. Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani pernikahan bersama pasangan lainnya yakni Pain dan Itachi yang keduanya adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Bukan pernikahan mewah memang, tapi bagi mereka sudah cukup asal mereka bisa bersatu dalam satu ikatan suci.

Naruto kembali menatap ke luar jendela, tapi ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kamar yang tertutup. Sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya Naruto melangkah menuju tempat itu. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu, dilihatnya Sasuke yang berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Ia mendekat demi menatap wajah lelap itu, lalu…perlahan, sangat perlahan, ia menurunkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sasuke. Tapi sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuh, pipi Naruto memerah, alhasil ia batal mencuri ciuman itu dan kembali ke luar kamar.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari sudah sore saat akhirnya mereka mendarat di pulau Reilz, setelah itu pun mereka masih harus naik helicopter menuju resort pribadi Pain, karena pesawat yang tadi dinaiki mereka terlalu besar untuk sampai ke lokasi yang dimaksud. Pada akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan setelah matahari terbenam.

"Astaga, perjalanannya jauh sekali," ucap Naruto, langsung membanting diri di ranjang begitu memasuki kamar. Sementara Sasuke tengah mengomando pelayan yang membawakan barang-barang mereka ke kamar. "Taruh saja di sana, setelah itu kalian boleh pergi," ucap Sasuke, setelah itu ia menghampiri Naruto, duduk di tepian ranjang dan menurunkan tubuhnya. Mencium leher Naruto yang tengkurap di ranjang, merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Bisa Sasuke rasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit berjengit. "Yang penting sudah sampai kan," ucap Sasuke. Ia ganti memeluk Naruto. "Kau mau mandi duluan?"

"Umm…aku masih capek," balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto sebelum bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi. Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto duduk. Ia menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, terdengar suara shower dari sana. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, ia lalu membuang pandangannya yang kini menatap ranjang tempatnya berada, sebuah ranjang king size. Jelas diperuntukkan untuk pasangan.

"Ugh…" Naruto menubruk bantal guling lalu memeluknya erat. "Aku pernah mengatakan itu ya…" lirih Naruto. Ia ingat saat malam pertama setelah pernikahan mereka, Sasuke meminta melakukan sex dengannya, tapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan lakukan saat bulan madu saja. Dan dia berjanji akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa saja kepadanya saat itu tiba. Lalu…'saat itu' yang Naruto maksud sudah ada di depan mata.

Blush…!

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah, ia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke bantal guling. "Ugh…malam ini seriusan kami akan melakukan sex," ucapnya grogi. "Aku harus gimana ya, apa ada persiapan khusus sebelum itu," Naruto meraih ponselnya, mulai browsing soal persiapan sex. Tentu saja ia tak menemukan apapun, memangnya ada tutorial macam itu? "Ugh…" Naruto membalik tubuhnya, kembali menatap kamar mandi. "Apa Sasuke juga merasa grogi ya…?" tapi lalu berpikir itu hal yang mustahil. "Chee, cowok macam dia sih selalu melakukan segalanya seolah semuanya terkendali," ujar Naruto. Ia kembali menilik handphone nya, ada sebuah chat masuk dari Gaara, seorang model yang juga sahabatnya.

"Sudah sampai di tempat bulan madu kalian?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, baru saja sampai. Sasuke sedang mandi," balas Naruto.

"Ciee…akhirnya…yang sebentar lagi melepas ehm, keperjakaannya," goda Gaara.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Ia hampir membalas candaan Gaara, tapi ia menghapusnya kembali. "Aku sangat grogi," akhirnya Naruto menulis itu. "Apa dulu saat kau melakukannya pertama kali dengan Neji grogi juga?"

"Hmm…yeah, grogi pasti ada," balas Gaara. "Tapi memangnya ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari bersatu dengan orang yang kita cintai?"

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum mengetik pesan balasan. "Yeah, kurasa begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, ada persiapan khusus kah? Maksudku…apa yah, jujur aku tidak tahu harus apa," tulis Naruto.

"Ahaha serahkan saja semua pada Sasuke, kau akan baik-baik saja," balas Gaara. "Lakukan saja yang menurut kalian berdua sama-sama menyenangkan fufufufu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya yang merona. Ia meletakkan ponselnya, menyudahi chat dengan Gaara. Saat itulah Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. "Giliranmu," ujaranya.

"Y-yeah," balas Naruto kikuk. Ia pun ke kamar mandi, dikunci nya pintu dari dalam, lalu mulai mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower. Ia menatap tubuh telanjangnya yang ada di cermin, ia menyentuh dada nya, lalu paha nya. "U-umm…tidak masalah kan, aku tidak six pack, tapi aku juga tidak gendut," … Naruto terdiam, lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Geez…! Apa yang kupikirkan sih," ucapnya, ia kembali ke bawah shower, menikmati mandinya, kecuali ia tertunduk lagi beberapa saat kemudian. "Tapi…bagaimana kalau Sasuke jadi tidak tertarik setelah melihatku telanjang nanti…" lirihnya, tapi lalu menggeleng keras. "Apaan sih! Kalau dia nggak tertarik mana mungkin dia menikahiku, terus…kami juga sudah melakukan yang begitu-gitu beberapa kali, jadi tidak masalah kan," Naruto menyampo rambutnya, lalu menyabun badan, setelah itu kembali bilas. Setelahnya ia mematikan shower, menyudahi mandi, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan badannya. Lagi-lagi ia menatap cermin saat tubuh bagian belakangnya terpantul di sana.

"Urk…" ia menatap bokongnya sendiri. "Nanti…dia memasukkannya ke sini ya?" gumamnya, dua detik kemudian wajahnya memerah total. Cepat-cepat ia menghanduk tubuhnya kembali, tapi ia lagi-lagi melirik kaca. Penasaran, Naruto menurunkan tubuh untuk berdiri di atas lutut, ia lalu berpegangan pada rak handuk dengan satu tangan, satu tangan lagi menuju belakang tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh lubangnya sendiri, lalu…ia mencoba memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang itu.

Eh…?

Naruto bengong sendiri saat jarinya tak bisa masuk, ia mencoba mendorong lagi, tapi tetap tak bisa, hanya permukaan lubangnya saja yang jadi sedikit sakit. Masa satu jari saja tidak masuk? Shock Naruto. Gimana dengan Sasuke nanti. Jangan-jangan nanti Sasuke kecewa padanya karena tak bisa masuk.

Seketika wajah Naruto membiru. "Gimana dong…" gumamnya. Cukup lama ia tetap berada di kamar mandi, membuat reka adegan di kepala tentang bagaimana Sasuke akan marah padanya nanti. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar karena mulai dingin, ia pun mengenakan piyama mandi dan menuju kamar.

"Kau lama sekali di kamar mandi."

Ghakk…!

Pertanyaan Sasuke seolah menembus langsung jantung Naruto. "Yeah, kamar mandi nya nyaman ahahaha," jawab Naruto canggung. Ia menghampiri koper nya lalu mengambil pakaian ganti.

Jiiitt…

Ia merasa Sasuke memerhatikannya, membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, menoleh lewat pundaknya.

"Kau kelihatan grogi," ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto kena _critical hit_.

"Memangnya kau nggak grogi?" omel Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu menghampiri Naruto. "A-apa?" uacap Naruto saat Sasuke meraih tangannya, membuat Naruto kembali menjatuhkan pakaian ganti yang ada di tangan.

"Ini aku loh," Sasuke menaruh tangan Naruto di pipi nya.

"Huh?" bingung Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pacarmu selama lima tahun dan sekarang suamimu. Bukan orang asing atau orang yang baru kau kenal sebulan," Sasuke mengecup tangan Naruto. "Jadi kenapa kau masih grogi juga berhadapan denganku?"

"Umm…" Naruto bungkam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "…kurasa justru karena itu kau, makanya aku grogi." Sasuke terbelalak sesaat tapi lalu tersenyum. Ia lalu menggendong Naruto bridal style. "Hwaaa…" kejut Naruto karena tak siap, tapi ia lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke saat Sasuke membawanya ke ranjang. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto, ia sendiri menumpu kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Naruto, ditatapnya iris Naruto lekat.

"Malam ini aku benar-benar akan memilikimu, tidak ada alasan lagi, oke," ucap Sasuke. Naruto tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah di pipi. "Bagus," balas Sasuke, ia menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut, namun perlahan lebih berani memagutnya, membawa Naruto dalam gerakan sensual. Tangan Naruto beralih memeluk punggung Sasuke, bisa Sasuke rasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar, tapi ia biarkan saja, biar Naruto mulai terbiasa nanti. "Mnn…" Sasuke meminta akses masuk ciumannya, ia menaut lidah Naruto, menimbulkan decak basah yang mengisi kesunyian kamar itu. Tangan Sasuke lalu bergerak menyusuri dada Naruto, lalu turun ke perut, hingga ke bagian selatan tubuh Naruto, mengusap kejantanan Naruto yang masih tertutup piyama mandi.

"Ngh…" Naruto berjengit, pelukannya mengerat ke punggung Sasuke.

"Rileks, kita sudah pernah melakukan ini kan," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, cowok pirang itu mengangguk. "Ahn…" desahnya pelan saat Sasuke ganti menjilat daun telinganya, memberi rangsangan di sana. "Sasuke…" panggilnya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas, apalagi saat tangan Sasuke menyibak piyama nya, menyentuh penis nya secara langsung. "Ahh…" desah Naruto. Ia mencengkeram baju Sasuke erat.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke balik. Ia beralih meraih tali piyama Naruto lalu menariknya lepas, membuat tubuh Naruto tersibak. Ia meraba dada Naruto, mengusap nipple nya, lalu memilinnya, membuat cowok itu semakin mendesah heboh.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" panggil Naruto, ia menarik ujung baju Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti isyarat itu pun menegakkan tubuh dan berdiri di atas lutut, lalu melepas kaos yang ia pakai. Setelah itu ia kembali menindih Naruto, menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan kulit juga. "Mnn…" Sasuke kembali memagut bibir Naruto, ia sengaja memosisikan kaki mereka saling bersilangan, saling menggesek selangkangan masing-masing.

"Mnn…Naruto," panggil Sasuke, melirik ke bagian bawah tubuh mereka. "Boleh coba masuk?"

Deg…!

Naruto sedikit berdebar, ia tak bisa menjawab saat Sasuke kembali berdiri di atas lututnya untuk kemudian menurunkan resletting celana nya sendiri. Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak lalu menurunkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Naruto. "Ssshh…" desisnya. Ia meraih paha Naruto lalu menaikkan kakinya, ia menatap Naruto. "Ya…?" tanyanya.

"Um…" gulp, Naruto menelan ludah berat. "Ba-bagaimana ya…" ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke menaut sebelah alis nya. "Etto…sebenarnya…etto…" Naruto membuang pandangan dengan pipi sedikit memerah. "Tadi di kamar mandi aku mencoba memasukkan satu jari ku…ta-tapi tidak muat…"

"Hng…? Hahaha," Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup ringan bibir Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak akan masuk," ucapnya kemudian.

"Terus bagaimana dong?" ucap Naruto. "Sasuke…?" ia bingung saat Sasuke bangkit dan pergi dari ranjang, menghampiri tas nya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil lalu kembali pada Naruto. "Itu apa?"

" _Lubricant_ ," balas Sasuke. "Lubang cowok memang nggak seelastis vagina cewek, juga nggak memproduksi _lubricant_ alami, jadi harus pakai ini."

"Oh…" balas Naruto, menatap botol itu.

"Jadi…boleh coba?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke membuka botol itu lalu membasahi jari nya. "Berbaring dong sayaaang," goda Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kembali merona. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi tetap menumpu dengan siku supaya bisa melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke membuka paha Naruto, lalu menyentuh permukaan lubangnya. "Ahn…dingin," ucap Naruto.

"Yeah, kau akan merasa nyaman nanti," balas Sasuke, ia menekan masuk dengan dua jari, lalu perlahan bergerak keluar masuk.

"Woaah betulan masuk," ucap Naruto takjub seolah di luar kesadaran.

' _Crap_ …!' batin Sasuke sambil menutupi wajahnya atau dia akan mimisan, kenapa Naruto bisa berekspresi sepolos itu….! Batinnya.

"Ehm…bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke sok kalem, berusaha menjadi yang memimpin di sini.

"Umm…aneh. Entahlah," ujar Naruto. "Nh…woaah…" ia merasakan sesuatu saat Sasuke masuk lebih dalam. "Ahh…Sa-Sasuke…?"

" _Feels good_?" tanya Sasuke, tapi Naruto tak menjawab, hanya mendesah nikmat. Sasuke menambahkan satu jari lagi memasuki lubang Naruto. "Ahhh…!" Naruto mengerang keras, kepalanya mendongak. "Ohh…ahh, nn…" desahnya.

" _Shit_ …" umpat Sasuke pelan. Kejantanannya berkedut tak nyaman, cairan _pre-cum_ membanjiri ujung penis nya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" panggil Naruto tersengal, ia meraih tangan Sasuke yang memanja lubangnya. "Kurasa…aku butuh yang lebih…"

Snap!

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. "Kau iniiii…!" omelnya sambil menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Woaaah…" Naruto hanya bisa pasrah Sasuke menindihnya.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, lalu melepas ciuman dan menatap matanya lurus. "Aku masuk loh," ucapnya.

Naruto nyengir dengan pipi merona. "Iya," ucapnya sembari memeluk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih kejantanannya, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang Naruto secara perlahan. "Owh… _shit shit shit_ …" umpatnya saat perlahan penis nya bisa masuk keseluruhan, kepala nya mendongak menahan nikmat.

"Ugh…" Naruto memejam sebelah mata, lubangnya terasa sakit karena dipaksa terbuka begitu lebar dimasuki penis Sasuke, tapi saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke, semua itu serasa terbayar lunas. Ekspresi Sasuke sulit dideskripsikan, ini pertama kali Naruto melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu, tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke menikmatinya. "Nghh…" ia mengerang pelan saat Sasuke bergerak keluar masuk.

"Ahh…nnh…Naru—…to…nnh…" Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

" _Feels good_?" tanya Naruto, meraih kepala Sasuke dan menariknya turun untuk mencium bibirnya beberapa saat.

" _Very_ ," balas Sasuke dengan nafas berat. "Ahh…" Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. "Hei…" panggilnya mengecup leher Naruto. " _Can I come first_?"

" _Go ahead_ ," balas Naruto, memeluk punggung Sasuke, ia mengecup leher Sasuke dan membuat _kissmark_ di sana. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan, beberapa saat kemudian ia menyodok keras dan Naruto bisa merasakan cairan panas memenuhi lubangnya. Nafas Sasuke tersengal, dengan nafas yang belum teratur ia menumpukan kedua tangannya supaya bisa menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Naruto.

"Argh…" Naruto mengerang pelan.

"Naru—…" Sasuke sedikit terbelalak menatap bagian tubuh bawah Naruto, cairan putih mengalir keluar dari sana bercampur darah.

"Hng…?" Naruto menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya, menatap ekspresi keterkejutan Sasuke ia pun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Itu bukti kau memang yang pertama buatku," Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke, lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepas ciuman.

"Yeah," balas Naruto jujur namun dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

" _I'm gonna make up for it_ ," ujar Sasuke lalu kembali mencium bibir Naruto sembari kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Naruto, membuat _kissmark_ di sana. Ia lalu beralih mengulum nipple Naruto, satu tangan lagi memilin nipple Naruto yang lainnya.

"Ahh…Sasuke…" Naruto mengerang nikmat.

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke perut Naruto, bermain di sana beberapa saat dan membuat beberapa _kissmark_ , lalu semakin turun. Ia beralih mengecup paha mulus Naruto, menikmatinya, tangannya bermain di penis Naruto. Ia merasakan tubuh Naruto bergerak menikmati perlakuannya. Sasuke mengalihkan lidahnya ke kejantanan Naruto kini, menjilatnya, satu tangannya membantu memanjakan penis Naruto itu. "Ngghh…!" ia mendengar lenguhan nikmat Naruto saat ia memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam rongga basahnya. Sasuke bergerak naik turun, memainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan lihai.

"Sasu—…Sasuke…" panggil Naruto, ia meremas rambut Sasuke kuat, ia merasa ia hampir mencapai puncak, tapi ia malah menarik kepala Sasuke supaya berhenti.

"Hng…?" Sasuke menatap bingung.

Dengan nafas terengah dan mata sayu Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia membuka pahanya dan melebarkan lubangnya sendiri. "Masukkan…" ucapnya tersengal.

Gulp…!

Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke meneguk ludah berat. "Tapi tubuhmu…" ia menatap cairan merah yang sempat mengalir dari lubang Naruto. Tapi ia kembali menatap ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sangat ingin, Sasuke pun meraih kejantanannya yang memang sudah kembali tegak dan menuntunnya ke lubang Naruto. "Aku akan pelan-pelan," lirih Sasuke, ia mendorong masuk, tapi karena lubang Naruto sudah licin, ia pun dapat masuk dalam sekali sentakan.

"Uwaaaahh…aahh aaahhh…" Naruto langsung klimaks begitu Sasuke masuk secara keseluruhan.

"Na-Naruto…" ucap Sasuke tak percaya. Kejantanannya semakin membesar melihat ekspresi manis Naruto saat klimaks, ia pun langsung bergerak liar.

"Uwaah…aahh…Sasuke…ahh…aaahh…" Naruto mengerang heboh.

Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan, ia meraih bibir Naruto, menggigitnya, lalu mengecap lidahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Nggmnh…mmhh…" Naruto mengerang di sela ciuman. Tangannya memeluk punggung Sasuke, tapi lalu turun dan menelusup masuk ke balik celana Sasuke, ia meremas bokong Sasuke kuat. Sasuke pun bergerak makin liar setelahnya, tanpa melepas pagutan ia meremas dada Naruto, menarik nipple nya begitu kuat. "Nnnngghhh…!" Naruto mengerang kuat, tubuhnya terangkat naik menahan kenikmatan, cengkeraman di lubangnya mengerat. Tangan Sasuke beralih meraih kejantanan Naruto yang rupanya berkedut tak nyaman, ia mengocoknya cepat, hanya dalam beberapa detik Naruto kembali menumpahkan sperma nya membasahi tangan Sasuke. Beberapa waktu kemudian Sasuke menyusul klimaks di dalam tubuh Naruto sekali lagi.

Keduanya terengah pasca klimaks, Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto, keduanya sama-sama mencoba menormalkan nafas mereka kembali. Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, Sasuke beralih berbaring di samping Naruto, menarik penis nya dari lubang Naruto.

"Uuhh…" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, ia beralih memeluk Sasuke. " _Oyasumi_ ," ucapnya ngantuk.

"Yeah, _oyasumi_ ," Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ng…?" Naruto terbangun keesokan harinya. Ia meraih ponsel untuk menilik jam, baru jam enam pagi. Ia merenggangkan ototnya hanya untuk merasakan kalau tubuhnya sakit semua. "Gaaah…!" keluhnya, tapi lalu…blush…ia baru ingat kalau semalam ia akhirnya melakukan sex dengan Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke samping, Sasuke masih terlelap. Dengan sedikit grogi ia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun karena itu. "Ah, maaf membangunkanmu," ujar Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata yang ngantuk, tapi ia lalu sedikit terbelalak dan beralih memeluk Naruto erat dengan kepala di dada Naruto. "Hei hei hei," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk, tapi ia lalu nyengir saat melihat telinga Sasuke yang memerah. "Ahaha," tawanya, sepertinya Sasuke bisa _nervous_ juga setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke, dilihatnya tubuh mulus Sasuke yang juga ada beberapa _kissmark_ buatannya, menandai Sasuke adalah miliknya. Naruto tersenyum akan itu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke masih di posisi itu.

"Yeah, sejak di pesawat kita nggak makan apa-apa," balas Naruto. "Ayo makan, mandi dulu tapi."

"Ngh…" Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan kepala ke dada Naruto. "Mandi bareng?" godanya.

"…" Naruto tak langsung menjawab, biasanya ia selalu menolak jika Sasuke berkata seperti itu. "Yeah, ayo mandi bareng," tapi kali ini ia menerimanya. Hei, memangnya kenapa? Mereka sudah menikah!

Sasuke duduk lalu turun dari ranjang. "Ayo," ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto bangkit hanya untuk mengaduh kesakitan detik berikutnya. " _Ittatatatata_ …" ia memegangi punggung bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke sedikit merona menatap itu. "Sini kubantu," ucapnya kemudian. Ia menggendong Naruto bridal style ke kamar mandi, ia berhenti di depan kaca dan menatap mesum ke sana saat melihat cairan putih kembali mengalir keluar dari lubang Naruto.

"Woi," ucap Naruto tertawa sambil mengusap muka Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya nyengir gaje lalu mengecup bibir Naruto. "Kubantu bersihkan ya," ucapnya.

"Harus lah," balas Naruto. Sasuke mendudukkannya di tepian bathtub, ia lalu menyalakan shower air hangat. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto yang membuka kakinya, ia lalu mengarahkan shower ke lubang Naruto, satu jarinya membantu mengeluarkan cairan lengket dari lubang Naruto. "Ne~ Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Naruto beberapa saat kemudian. "Katakan kenapa kau berdiri lagi," goda Naruto, menyentuh penis Sasuke dengan jari kaki nya.

" _Urusai na_ ," balas Sasuke dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi, Naruto tertawa.

"Mau lagi?" Naruto menawarkan yang sukses membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Haha, habis aku pernah baca di buku, katanya wajar bagi pasangan baru untuk melakukan sex tiga sampai lima kali dalam sehari," Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Jadi kalau kau memang ingin katakan saja," Naruto meraih bibir Sasuke dan memagutnya.

"Dasar kau ini, jangan menyesal loh," ucap Sasuke di sela ciuman. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepas posisi, ia menggendong Naruto masuk ke bathtub dan setengah merebahkannya ke tepian bathtub. Ia lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto untuk kemudian mendorong masuk.

"Nanti kau harus bantu membersihkanku lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati," balas Sasuke yang mulai bergerak keluar masuk.

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang. "Sssshh…" ia mendongak, membuat Sasuke ganti menciumi lehernya.

" _Ne~_ Naruto, apa kau menikmati _sex_ denganku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghentikan gerakan.

"Haha pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja aku menikmatinya," balas Naruto dengan nafas terengah. "Aaahh…!" Naruto mengerang kuat saat Sasuke menyodok sweet spot nya. "Nghh…aaahh…haa—…ahh…"

"Apa betulan enak? Atau kau hanya pura-pura saja?"

"K-kau ini…ahh…memangnya bisa…pura-pura…aaahhh… _mou_ —…" Naruto menyentuh penis nya sendiri, mengocoknya. "Sasuke… _motto_ …" pintanya. Sasuke pun menurut, ia mempercepat dan memperkuat gerakannya, membuat Naruto mendesah semakin heboh. Beberapa saat kemudian sperma Naruto bermuncratan membasahi dada nya dan perut Sasuke. Ia terengah setelah itu, Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan waktu Naruto untuk bernafas. "Jadi…masih berpikir aku pura-pura?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah," Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin menipu diri sendiri, aku tahu lubang lelaki bukan untuk dimasuki. Jadi aku ingin tanya jujur apa kau betulan merasa nikmat saat kumasuki."

"Ahaha benar juga ya," Naruto mengecup sekali lagi bibir Sasuke. "Tapi aku berkata jujur. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi rasanya enak saat kau menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana, aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku betulan menikmatinya. _Well_ , memang sedikit sakit, tapi rasa nikmatnya mengimbangi…ehm, malah lebih kurasa. Dan juga…" Naruto ingin mengatakan kalau ia menikmati ekspresi Sasuke saat memasuki tubuhnya, juga saat klimaks, mungkin itu juga yang membuat kenikmatan Naruto bertambah. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto tak mengatakan itu, biar saja itu menjadi rahasia kecil nya.

"Juga…?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto.

"Kau ini…!"

"Sudahlah," jemari Naruto menyentuh pangkal penis Sasuke yang masih di dalam tubuhnya. "Mau lanjut atau tidak?" godanya. Tanpa jawaban Sasuke hanya sedikit merona lalu mulai bergerak kembali.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

A/N: hai hai akhirnya trilogy terakhir nya mulai juga ^^/ makasih banyak yang udah nungguin, ampe review ulang, ampe comment and inbox di facebook dan di facebook page nya author, makasiiihhhh banyak, author gak tau harus berbuat apa buat menunjukkan rasa terimakasih author :'D kalian penyemangatku~

Etto, sesuai rencana, untuk trilogy ketiga, chapter pertama nya bakal author jadiin doujinshi, dan update satu chapter satu page ;) jadi saat fic ini selesai, author berharap doujinshi untuk chapter satu ini juga selesai. Doujinshi nya bakal author post di facebook page author: Noisseggra no Sekai, jangan lupa d cek ya ;) page cover untuk doujinshi nya juga udah d update di sana, jadi…jangan lupa mampir :D

Etto, author juga sekalian bales review buat yang udah review di chapter terakhir trilogy kedua nya, juga buat yanag review lagi di trilogy pertama nya X'D author terharu loh ada yang baca ulang dari trilogy pertama sambil nungguin trilogy ketiga update :'D makasih banyak apresiasnya…

So, here's your reply review from chapter 23 of the second trilogy: We Want Them to Know about Us

#Midorima Ryouta : iyyyaaaaaaa nanti bakal ada arc khusus buat pain sm itachi XD ffuulllll! Ditunggu ya ;) anyway makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Secretfans : uwaaaahhh makasih / author jadi terharu :'D semoga masih mau ngikutin ceritanya~ ini update nya jadi di ffn kok ^^ makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Me : Ngfufufufu iya mereka nikah, ini bulan madu mereka, selamat menikmati #ngiler sendiri XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#amura : eeiiii sabar nak tunggu nikah dulu baru boleh buka bukaan XXDDD kekeke btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Deasy674 : hehe iya~ akhirnya ini update di ffn, soalnya yang dua udah disini smua ^^ semoga masih mau ngikutin ceritanya ya :D bisa dibuka gak tuh akun fanfiction nya? XD buat tag video…etto, author post nya random X'D jadi silahkan d cek saja di facebook page nya ;) anyway, makasih banyak semangatnya, juga read reviewnya ya :'D kau penyemangatku~

#Guest : makasih banyaaaaakkk #bales cium jauh# 3 makasih banyak read reviewnya yaaaa :D

#Guest : makasih banyaaak ^^ ikutin terus critanya ya hehehe makasih banyak read reviewnya~

#no name : wakakaka pastinya XD makasih banyak dukungannya ya~ makasih juga read reviewnya…

#wkwkland : setau author bishie tuh cowok cakep yang agak cantik, macem boyben korea gtu :3 kalo shota yg kawaii imut2 gtu, mungkin lawannya loli. Iyaps…merek nikah, ini bulan madu mereka ^o^ ikutin terus ceritanya ya~ makasih banyak semangat sama read reviewnya…

#D : iyaaa happy ending dong ^^ wkwkwk iya ini lanjut abis puasa jauuuhhh kok, dan emang rate M XD semoga suka~ makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Asameleh : iyaaa ini lanjutttt XD makasih banyak semangatnya yaa makasih juga read reviewnya ;)

#Furihata719 : ahaha iyaan malam pertamanya disimpen buat trilogy ketiga XD kufufufu semoga suka~ btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#sasunaru lover : sama samaaaa, makasih banyak udah ngikutin ceritanya ya :D semoga masih mau lanjut ngikutin. Makasih banyak read reviewnya yaaa…

#guest : makasiiihh semangatnya ^o^ makasih banyak read reviewnya juga yaaaa…

#ekza : makasiiih :D makasih udah ngikuti ceritanya, makasih semangatnya juga read reviewnya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in, dibales lewat PM ya :D : uknowJung, choikim1310, hipo kuro, LuDeer, negisama, hanazawa kay, FujoC, AkumaKitsune718, Natsuki no Fuyu-hime, ivaa6x, phabo uniq, liaajahfujo, AySNfc3, mahameru. kedamaian, qyoramae, and LuDeer.

.

Reply review from the first trilogy: They Don't Know about Us

# narusasu lover : makasih banyaak X'D terharu author ampe dibaca ulang fic nya :'D semoga masih mau lanjut ngikutin ceritanya sampe trilogy terakhir tamat~

AkumaKitsune718 dibales lewat PM ya ^o^

.

So, seperti biasa, ditunggu read, review, dan jangan lupa cek doujinshi nya di facebook page Noisseggra no Sekai ya ;)


End file.
